Kaitlin and the Car Wash Chaos
Kaitlin gets trapped inside an evil car wash constructed by Irving the Insufferable. Katie, Shannon, and Maddy team up to try and free her from Irving's clutches. Episode Summary Kaitlin is driving along with her brother, bringing him home from a friend's house. All of a sudden, Kaitlin spots a giant, unavoidable mud puddle in the middle of the road. And just to her luck, it's on a dirt road too. She attempts to swerve around it, but her car gets drenched in mud. Kaitlin realizes that they should not only not take this way home, but also get a car wash. Kaitlin finds the nearest car wash. To her surprise, there's one right near home... which seems suspicious. Nonetheless, she gives it a whirl. Irving the Insufferable pops up from behind some bushes. He can't believe somebody is actually using his car wash. He takes a peek at some security footage, and to his shock, it's Kaitlin. He remembers her from their last encounter, and he couldn't be happier to be seeing her be the victim. So far, it's a pretty normal car wash. But soon, Kaitlin sees blood getting splattered on her car instead of soap. She wonders what's going on. She assumes it's the lighting. But that's when the car wash suddenly turns into a downhill. It suddenly appears to be like a haunted house. Kaitlin has no idea what's happening anymore. She screams, and her brother is freaked out too. Meanwhile, Katie, Shannon, and Maddy are all hanging out together. Shannon gets a video chat from Kaitlin. They all wonder where Kaitlin is. Katie thinks she shouldn't be doing this while driving. Kaitlin says that she's trapped inside an evil car wash and she needs some help to get out. Maddy thinks they should go help her. Katie and Shannon agree, and they go find the new car wash. Once they arrive, they wonder how they're going to shut this down. Katie spots the power box, but that's when Irving gets in their way. The girls are surprised to see Irving. Katie gets angry. She thinks that terrorizing the world and shrinking the school were enough bad deeds for him to commit. Katie, Shannon, and Maddy beat up Irving. Shannon quickly turns into Super Hero Shannon and tells Maddy and Katie to shut down the car wash. Inside the car wash, Kaitlin hopes the girls hurry up. She can see a giant black hole approaching. Kaitlin's brother begins writing his will. Kaitlin thinks this is truly the end. Right as the car is about to enter the black hole. The car wash shuts down. Katie messes with some levers and creates a safe path for Kaitlin to exit. After exiting, Maddy attaches some TNT to the car wash, and watches the thing explode. Shannon thinks that was unnecessary, but as long as it's destroyed. Kaitlin can't thank them enough for saving her. Irving, on the other hand, is quite upset. He vows that he'll return to wreck more havoc. Production Information * CGI is used in the car wash Trivia * Kaitlin recalls the events of "The Incredible Shrinking School" * Icicle Golem Freeze from Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle ''is heard during the rescue sequence * Katie mentions the events of "Kaitlin's Biggest Trouble Yet" and "The Incredible Shrinking School" * The TNT scene is similar to when Mario beats a castle level in ''Super Mario World Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles